qeepiifandomcom-20200215-history
Lelouch
►IN-GAME INFO basic information lj '''— [rebellionlululz ] '''name — Lelouch Lamperouge age — 19 gender — male birthday — december 5; blood type a birthplace — britannia sexuality — pretty gay. marital status — unofficially divorced height — 5'9" weight — 120lbs hair color — black eye color — purple languages '— japanese, english, french, german, italian '''likes '— chess, tea, family, winning, cooking, cinnabon, video games, musical instruments 'dislikes '— britannia and foolish people ►PERSONALITY/ABILITIES/SKILLS Lelouch's life is basically a train wreck and like anything involved in a train wreck, Lelouch is twisted, mangled, and warped as a result! Intellectually, he's a genius and he appears to be a natural at anything he attempts. That is, not counting activities that require physical skill. In that department he severely lacks talent but otherwise, he is beyond well-rounded. An excellent liar, he can deceive even the greatest minds and can bullshit his way through most any situation with ease. He prefers not to mention his past in Qeepii unless it's necessary and avoids most people related to his life in Area 11 for various reasons. His pride often interferes, especially during conversations with Edgeworth. Geass Owner of the Absolute Power Geass or Power of Kings. It allows him to issue a command or instructions.and that person must obey. There are rules to the use, however. Eye contact must be made in order for it to work and it can only be issued once per person. The time before and the time during the command are wiped from the subject's memories as well as their actions while under the control of the Geass. It does not fade away or stop working unless a Geass Canceler is used and Jeremiah is the only person in possession with one, that we know. Otherwise, it can only be canceled while the Geass is being used. If used too often, the Geass will activate permanently. Due to where I've pulled Lelouch from in canon, his has yet to activate permanently or spread into both eyes. I may or may not change this in the future. ►RELATIONSHIPS '''Family Rolo '— One of the people who Lelouch used the most in his home world. He had hated him until Rolo sacrificed himself for his sake and accepted Rolo as Lelouch Lamperouge's little brother rather than Lelouch Britannia's although it is unclear if he was lying then or not. Due to a meme at KC, Rolo wished that Lelouch would consider him his real sibling and forget his memories of Nunally. Despite learning of Rolo's actions, he still considered him his brother, choosing the time they had grown close in KC over his emotions. Over a year later, Rolo is one of the people Lelouch trusts most and thinks of him more as an equal than a little brother. '''Nunally '— Has no recollection of her aside from the second time she stayed in KC. He recognizes that she is family, however, and attempts to act as a brother. His initial argument that she wasn't his sister was destroyed when Edgeworth, who he was then married to, insisted that he did remember her from a previous time she stayed in the city and despite arguing, it caused Lelouch to doubt if his memories were entirely correct. After rewatching his own series, he now knows enough to survive a conversation with her. Love Lelouch was, uh, quite the pimp in early KC days due to my own mistakes. Most notable were Yoko and Tommy, who he felt some actual feelings towards. The former he was engaged to for some reason i don't know and the latter was purely lust. The most prominent and meaningful relationship was with Miles Edgeworth, which is on-going despite some complications. 'Miles Edgeworth '— The two bickered endlessly until a rocky friendship was formed due to familiarity and they eventually became best friends. Both being in unstable relationships, they served as each other's source to vent frustrations after their friendship was well-established. A drunken kiss caused the cogs to turn in both of their heads that perhaps their relationship wasn't as strictly platonic as they had previously thought. Edgeworth's confession during the city's Prom lead to them dating. After becoming engaged, their future son, Ciel, showed up in the city, closely followed by Haseo, and a daughter, Haru, some time later. They were happily married for a few months until their children dwindled and finally disappeared all together, causing a distance between them. Lelouch left the city often and Edgeworth left as well. However, Lelouch hadn't entirely abandoned what he considered to be his true home. Edgeworth followed him back, turning up a month or two after. The difference between the two was that Edgeworth's memories were erased, indicating that, unlike Lelouch, Edgeworth had left completely. Fast-forwarding through numerous lies, arguments, bouts of extreme pride, and nearly half of a year, they now stand as unstable friends once more. Small mentionings usually transform into heated discussions and emotions are, more often than not, misinterpreted and/or denied. Determined that he was the cause for Edgeworth's departure, Lelouch kept himself from getting close to him again, unable to bring himself to completely end all contact. Dissuaded by Nicolle and encouraged by Millay months later, Lelouch is now open to the possibility of getting back together with him if their relationship can survive to that point. Friends '''Kaoru Fair — why are they friends, is the big question here. god i will come back to you, kaoru. Millay Ashford —you too millay. Category:Characters Category:Fandom: Code Geass